Water-soluble polymeric films are commonly used as packaging materials to simplify dispersing, pouring, dissolving and dosing of a material to be delivered. For example, packets made from water-soluble film are commonly used to package household care compositions, e.g., a pouch containing a laundry or dish detergent. A consumer can directly add the pouch to a mixing vessel, such as a bucket, sink or washing machine. Advantageously, this provides for accurate dosing while eliminating the need for the consumer to measure the composition. The pouch may also reduce mess that would be associated with dispensing a similar composition from a vessel, such as pouring a liquid laundry detergent from a bottle. The pouch also insulates the composition therein from contact with the user's hands. In sum, soluble polymeric film packets containing pre-measured agents provide for convenience of consumer use in a variety of applications.
The efficacy of certain laundry actives (e.g., enzymes) can be increased if alkaline actives (e.g., bleach additives) are introduced at a secondary stage that is delayed, for example by 15 to 20 minutes.
There remains a need for water-soluble delivery vehicles having the desired characteristics of delayed release in cold, warm, or hot laundry water, sufficient solubility as to not leave any residue on the wash load once the wash cycle is complete, chemical and physical compatibility with laundry actives, and desirable mechanical properties including good processability.